You're All I'll Ever Need
by whisperingeye
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat it Too. Casey and Kendall's life after marriage as I decide to depict it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alrighty, this takes place after the honeymoon. Casey has graduated from Culinary school and is working part-time at a local bakery and Kendall is getting ready to leave for tour.**

* * *

><p>Casey sighed dramatically as she looked at the clock. Kendall had promised he'd be home no later than nine so that he could sample some of the desserts she had been making at her new job. He was leaving for three months Saturday morning and the label had given them Friday off so that they could prepare for the tour lifestyle. Casey stood up from the kitchen table and slammed her phone down. It was after midnight and there was no call or anything from Kendall. She pulled the trashcan out of the pantry and tossed the Napoleon puff pastry into the trash. The pastry cream had seeped into the dough and made it soggy; there was no point in saving it anymore. She began putting up the rest of the desserts she had made when she heard some commotion outside the front door.<p>

"Un-fucking-believable," she said when she heard Kendall slurring his words. She quickly opened the door to find Logan fiddling with Kendall's keys, attempting to sneak inside.

"Hey Case," he smiled, oblivious that she was furious. "I figured you'd be sleeping so I was just going to bring him in. Come on, big guy," he said helping Kendall stand up straight.

"Hey pretty lady," Kendall muttered to Casey, the stench of alcohol filling her nostrils. "Logan, did you get a prostitute for me?"

"Uh, he's pretty out of it," Logan laughed, handing Kendall over to Casey.

"What the fuck happened?" she demanded. "We had plans tonight."

"Oh," Logan said, clearly unaware. "We finished up at the studio early and we went to have a few drinks." Casey cocked an eyebrow. "And a few turned into a lot and here we are," Logan smiled before stepping back out of her range, not wanting to get slapped. "Goodnight guys," he quickly scurried off to the cab that was waiting in the driveway.

"You're really beautiful," Kendall said resting his head on Casey's shoulders.

"Yeah, and you're really fucking stupid." She began dragging him through the house to their bedroom. "I mean, you know how hard I worked on all those desserts and you didn't even let me know you were going out." She tossed Kendall on the bed and went to get him a t-shirt to change into.

"Listen here," Kendall said sitting up slowly, "I'm a grown ass man. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my friends. You don't have a say so whatsoever." He pointed at her and gave her a smirk.

"If you weren't drunk, I'd slap you," she scoffed, returning to the side of the bed where she began to undress Kendall. She easily got his plaid shirt off but when it came to her undoing his belt and zipping down his pants, he slapped her hands away. "Stop it, Kendall."

"You stop it," he huffed. She ignored his plea and returned to taking off his pants. "I said stop it!" he screamed. "I don't know what kind of person you are but do you see this?" he held his left hand up in her face. "See it? That's a wedding ring, missy. I'm a married man and if you think that just because I'm drunk, I'll have sex with you, you're absolutely wrong." He shook his hand a few more times before bringing it down to his pants. "I'll just take these off myself," he said quietly, struggling with the zipper.

"Hey," Casey said trying not to laugh, "I'm married too," he looked up at her and she was showing him her left ring finger. "I'm not trying to get in your pants," she said sweetly, "but you seem to be having difficulty getting your jeans off. If I promise to stay away from your crotch, can I help pull them off?" Every ounce of anger Casey had towards Kendall for missing their evening had faded when she saw how adamant he was about not hooking up with her.

"Umph, I guess," he said sighing and lifting his hips as she pulled the parts down by his ankles. She fell backwards with a thud as his pants came rocketing off, leaving Kendall in just a pair of briefs. "And no undressing me with your eyes either," he said standing up to pull down the bed sheets. "I'll have you know, my wife is very protective of me and if she knew you were her right now, she'd probably kick your ass."

"Oh yeah?" Casey said tossing Kendall the shirt.

"Yeah," he stated back, settling into bed, not bothering to put the shirt on.

"Well, I guess I'll just let myself out so that your wife doesn't find out a prostitute was here," Casey said playing along. She knew Kendall got a little disoriented when he was really drunk, but she never thought he'd forget who she was.

"That's good," Kendall sighed, obviously falling asleep. Casey laughed to herself as she went to go finish up cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kendall awoke that morning with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Casey wasn't in bed next to him and he remembered last night's events, well, as much as the alcohol would let him.<p>

"Fuck," he hissed, he had forgotten to let Casey know he was going out with the guys and judging from the hangover he was having, whatever time he had come home, he knew she wasn't going to let him get away with it. He looked over at the nightstand to see a glass of water, three aspirins and a note addressed to him. Curiosity got the best of him and he read the note before taking the pills.

_Take these and then come into the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast. –Casey_

Kendall wondered if it was a trap. He knew that their plans had been ruined from last night and as well as he knew Casey; she was never one to just forgive and forget so easily, at least not without _some_ revenge involved. With some difficulty, Kendall rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants that were conveniently lying at the end of the bed.

"I bet she put fucking itching powder in here," he said to himself, suddenly becoming paranoid. He walked down the hallway and heard the television on, spying Casey sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine.

"Morning," he muttered, his voice more hoarse then he had thought. She quickly looked up at him and smiled, so far so good. She didn't seem to have any ounce of anger in her eyes and was genuinely smiling at him.

"Hey," she said happily. "How's your head?" she teased. "Come sit," she patted the table and Kendall slowly walked over to her. He sat down and kept an eye on her, expecting her to suddenly snap and begin yelling at him but instead, she just sat there grabbed his hand, closing her magazine. She kept staring at him, no sign of any emotion other than love in her eyes and it was driving Kendall insane.

"What's going on?" he said breaking the silence. "You should be livid with me but instead you're sitting here, calm as fuck. It's freaking me out…" She laughed a little and it made him that more nervous. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you we were going to get drinks and I can't even remember how drunk I must have been when I came home. In fact," he said taking a deep breath, "I don't even remember _coming_ home."

"Well obviously you did," she smiled and stood up. Kendall flinched a little and quickly withdrew his hand from hers. "Hey," she whined. "I'm not mad at you," she kissed the top of his head and went to the fridge. "Eggs and bacon good?"

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Because they're your favorite?" she said laughing.

"No, I mean why aren't you mad at me?" he turned his body so he could see her, just in case she did decide to knock him upside the head with a frying pan.

"You didn't know who I was last night…" Kendall raised both his eyebrows at her. "So after Logan brought you home," she placed the eggs on the counter and walked back to the kitchen table, "I was trying to get you to bed. You were beyond drunk; probably the drunkest I've ever seen you," she laughed. "I kept trying to take your jeans off because I know how much you hate sleeping in jeans and you wouldn't let me." She smiled.

"And that's why you aren't mad?" he said more confused than before.

"No, you wouldn't let me take your pants off because you thought I was a prostitute." He kept looking at her with a blank expression. "As hard as I tried to undress you, you wouldn't stand for it. You're a married man," she grinned and Kendall finally caught on.

"I'd never let a hooker get into my pants when I've got you at home," he said laughing.

"Exactly," Casey said sitting in his lap. "So it doesn't matter how terrible the desserts are going to taste reheated or the beautiful Napoleon puff pastry you missed out on," she groaned a little remembering the beautiful dessert she had thrown away. "All that matters is that I love you more than anything," she kissed him sweetly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry about not being back," he admitted. "I was really excited about getting to try all those delicious, wonderful, mouthwatering…"

"I'm not making them again," she said bluntly. "We have no time for that. It literally took me two days to make that stuff, Kendall."

"Fine," he grumbled. "We'll do whatever you want to do today, since I royally fucked up. It's ladies choice. What do you want to do?" he looked at her, watching her ponder the question.

"Umm," she thought for a second before slowly looking down back at him. "You." Kendall laughed a hearty laugh. "I wanna do you."

* * *

><p><strong>An: If y'all don't know what Napoleon puff pastry is, look it up. We made it in class last week and it was delicious not to mention a beautiful (and very time consuming) dessert.**

**Hope y'all liked this :o)**

**I was just too anxious not to upload it now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Casey scurried around her and Kendall's home, frantically packing her suitcase. Her flight left in less than two hours and she knew that if she didn't leave in the next five minutes, the LA traffic would cause her to miss her flight. The boys had been on tour for just a few weeks and the time away from Kendall was driving Casey insane. She had talked it over with Carlos and would be surprising them at their show in Oklahoma before they made their way down to Texas, where Kendall was originally planning to meet her.

To her surprise, the traffic was moving quiet quickly and she made it on the plane with 20 minutes to spare, so she gave Kendall a call.

"Hey babe," he answered eagerly.

"Hi," she sighed.

"You sound tired," Kendall was worried about how hard Casey was working at her new job and was disappointed he wasn't at home to make her take time off.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "I'm actually taking a few days off, you know, so I can recuperate before I see you this weekend."

"You mean you want enough energy so we can fuck like rabbits, right?" he said and she could hear his grin through the phone.

"I don't think you should be talking like that," she said laughing. "Children could hear you..."

"Nah," he assured her, "I'm sitting on the bus. James and Carlos are busy with their dogs and Logan's off chasing girls. I miss you."

"I miss you too. But I'll see you really soon."

"It's fucking four days away," he whined. "It's not soon enough."

"Trust me, it'll feel like just a few hours," she joked, smiling to herself. "But hey, uh, I have to bake this stuff and uh, yeah. I love you."

"Okay, bye," Casey hung up the phone before Kendall could hear anything else. She turned off her phone and settled into her seat. In just a few short hours, she'd be reunited with Kendall again.

* * *

><p>Casey rushed off the plane, needing to find a cab so she could make it to the venue in time before the concert to surprise Kendall. Once she was finally settled and on her way, she sent Carlos a text.<p>

_Hey! I'm here in OK and on my way. See you soon :)_

Carlos responded rather quickly considering it was during their meet and greet photos.

_We're almost done here, drive safe! Kendall is going to be ecstatic!_

Casey laughed at Carlos' use of exclamation points, being able to hear his excitement and turned her attention to the road, taking in the sights of Oklahoma. Finally she was arriving at her destination. Carlos had drawn a map of where their buses were and sent it to her phone but even with the help of the cab driver, it took them a while to find it. She knew she was in the right place when she saw James rolling on the ground with Fox and Carlos laughing. She paid the cab driver and ran over to greet the guys.

"Kendall is going to be so surprised!" James said hugging her. "It's good to see you, by the way," he added, giving her a smile. "Come on, let's go see him now," James waved his arm and scooped up Fox, leading them to a different bus. "I'll introduce you as a 'surprise'," James said smiling. Casey eagerly clapped her hands as he opened the door and they climbed the stairs.

"Kendall, I have a surprise…" James stopped midsentence and turned to Casey. "Actually, I left it outside. Let me get it." Casey looked at him confused as she heard giggles throughout the bus.

Girls.

"No, let me see him," she shoved past James and stepped into the bus to see Kendall sitting at a table, complete with a blonde on his lap. He had a smug look on his face and was looking down before his eyes made contact with her. Her eyes quickly clouded with tears but she saw everything she needed to. A young girl, no older than her, sitting comfortable in Kendall's lap, his arm wrapped snugly around her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. They were married; only she was allowed to sit on him that way.

"Well hi," she said, trying to sound tougher than she felt. "Sorry to interrupt but I was looking for my husband but clearly he isn't here." She scoffed before turning around and walking out of the bus. Planning to storm off somewhere, Casey realized she didn't know where she was going so she went and sat on the ground behind the bus.

"Case!" she heard Kendall shout. She could hear him approaching her but she didn't say anything. He walked past her and finally turned around, seeing her crying on the ground. "Casey."

"Save it," she said. "Go tell Carlos to book me a flight to Texas for tonight. I'd hate to ruin your plans with your new friend in there." She looked up at him through teary eyes and wondered how he could do something like that to her. Especially after everything they had been through in the past and even talking to her on the phone earlier today. "Saying you missed me?" she questioned. "Was that to comfort me or make you feel better about what you were doing?" He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Are you going to let me explain?" he tried to get her to look at him but she wasn't going to let those beautiful green eyes and sexy grin get him off the hook. "I would _never _cheat on you, Casey. You know that."

"I thought I did," she interrupted him.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, Case. She's just a girl…"

"Isn't this how these kinds of conversations always start?" she said annoyed. "'I didn't mean to.' 'It's not what it looks like,'" she mocked him. "You can't do this to me," she whispered.

"But she is just some girl. She's in charge of the merch stuff here and Logan is fucking her best friend. She's definitely not my type," he laughed, hoping Casey would join in but she just stared at him. "We're just friends, I promise."

"Kendall…"

"Case, I'll admit, she shouldn't have been sitting on my lap but I wasn't thinking about it. We were making fun of something we saw Logan and her friend doing. It's actually a really funny story," he looked to see Casey fiddling with her hands, not looking at him. "Hey, I'm sorry," he grabbed her hands and she looked up at him.

"But what if I hadn't come in there?" she questioned. "What if something had happened?"

"I wouldn't have let it," he assured her. "Not to mention, if things had gone even a little south, Logan or James, even Carlos, would have kicked my ass. They're rootin' for us," he said with a smile.

"I just worry about you on tour. There are so many gorgeous girls who are willingly throwing themselves at you and…"

"And I'm married," he finished for her. "Not to mention I've already secured the most gorgeous, perfect, amazing, funny, _forgiving_ wife imaginable." He slipped that last complement in there, hoping to get a smile out of her. It worked.

"You always were one for dishing out complements," she smiled and took his hand. "But I don't like that you can't wear your wedding ring," she muttered. The label, even though they had fully supported Kendall's marriage, requested that he not wear it during shows, to keep up the image of a 'boy' band, rather than men who were married.

"Yeah but I keep it close to my heart," he smiled and pulled out a chain from beneath his shirt, revealing the wedding band.

"I didn't know you did that," Casey whispered, grabbing ahold of the ring.

"Well yeah," he said. "It's better than leaving it on the bus or something where Logan could accidentally knock it into the toilet," they laughed together. "We're okay?" he asked her, tipping her face up towards him. She nodded and wiped her face clean of tears. "Then can I have a kiss?" he grinned. She smiled as he brought his face down to hers. "I only have eyes for you, Case."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, I can't write angst to save my life. Review? :) Let me know what you'd like to see next..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I've had a lot of requests for a honey moon chapter, so here we go :o) **

**Honeymoon: Part 1**

* * *

><p>Casey stretched a little in bed, trying to limit her movements. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon. She sighed deeply and was startled by a deep, raspy voice.<p>

"Don't even think about it," he said, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, "you aren't getting up yet."

"Kendall," she giggled, turning about to face him. "We've been here almost two days and all we've done is sleep, eat and have sex." She kissed the tip of his nose and watched a smile creep up on his face. "If we were just going to sit here, we should have stayed at home."

"But I'm so tired," Kendall whined. He kicked the covers off the two of them and Casey couldn't help but blush at the fact they were both completely nude. Kendall, however, seemed to have no issue with the lack of clothing and rested his head against her chest, kissing her gently. "You know what would wake me up?"

"Hm, I bet I could guess," she said sarcastically, tipping his head up so she could see him grinning. "We have to go out today, at least let's go to dinner," she pleaded. He nodded in agreement and intertwined their fingers together. This was one of the things Casey loved best about being with Kendall; they didn't have awkward moments. The two of them could lay in complete silence, only the sound of breaths and heartbeats, and be perfectly content.

"Oh Case," Kendall said softly, propping himself on his elbows. "Did this happen last night?" He looked up at her apologetically as she looked down at her wrists that he was rubbing softly.

"Oh wow," she said completely unaware of the now prominent bruises. "I guess so," she laughed, remembering the 'rough' sex she and Kendall had engaged in just hours before. After arriving in Fiji and sleeping for much of the day, their body clocks were still off, so Kendall had ordered in room service. Once caught up on sleep and refueled from food, Kendall had an insane amount of energy in him and he wanted to make the best of it, begging Casey for a night of wild sex. Casey, who had discovered a small addiction of being with Kendall intimately, had no objection whatsoever, as long as he would remember to be gentle with her if she asked.

"I'm sorry," he gently kissed the bruises. "I didn't mean to hold you that hard…"

Casey suddenly sat up quickly and looked down at her hips, recalling how tightly Kendall had gripped her down there. "Look, you can almost see your finger prints," she said a little too excitedly.

"Fuck, babe," Kendall sighed loudly, embarrassed he had hurt her, "we don't have to do that anymore."

"It's not like it hurt while it was happening," she reassured him. He quickly poked the dark circle against her hips causing her to yelp out in pain. "Well don't push it! I guess we'll just have to be more careful next time," she smiled and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheet with her, covering up.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?" he smiled and crawled towards her.

"Oh you will," she smiled, "when you take me to dinner."

"Well, yeah," he agreed. "But I meant I could make it up to you now," he kissed her shoulder. She laughed and pulled him on top of her, quickly finding his lips. "Let's move this to the shower," he mumbled against her skin. She all but nodded as he scooped her up and carried her across the room.

"I think it's funny how we just never wear clothes anymore," Casey commented, rubbing her hands up Kendall's back slowly as he adjusted the temperature of the water in the shower. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I just think it's amusing we're always naked."

"Well it'd be a little hard to do this with clothes on," he quickly spun around and pinned her against the wall, hissing at the contact their bodies were making. "I've got you, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, noticing the look in his eye. He pulled her with him as they stepped into the small glass box. "Ouch," she whimpered, the water too hot, instinctively thrusting her body towards him, away from the heat.

"Sorry," he smiled, immediately turning it to the colder side. "Better?" She nodded and wrapped arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. He brought his hands to cup her face, making her look up at him. He kissed her slowly, a chaste kiss, ones he knew she lived for. He moved his lips from hers, across her face, down her neck until he had her moaning beneath him. He gently released her arms from his waist and brought her hands to his shoulders as he lowered himself to his knees, looking up at her with a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked coyly. He all but smiled at her as he kissed her stomach, feeling her grasp his shoulders a bit tighter as he made his way down her abdomen. "Kendall…"

"I told you, I've got you," he repeated. He kissed her hip bones, lightly sucking at the bruises. He looked up at her again and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair, wiping away the water beads rolling down his face. "Love you," he whispered. Before giving her a chance to respond, he brought his mouth down to her most sensitive area, causing her breath to hitch and her grip to tighten in his hair. He moved his mouth against her, his tongue exploring this new territory and she was out of her mind in absolute bliss. She could feel her knees begin to buckle; thankful Kendall had already rested her hands on his shoulders for her own support. He slowed the movement of his tongue and began to pull away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Oh my god," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not done yet, Case," Kendall smiled, lifting her right leg over his shoulder. "I just need a new angle." Casey sucked in a breath quickly and knocked her head against the wall when she felt his tongue reach new places in here that she hadn't even realized were there. She began frantically grabbing at the wall, needing to ball her fists in something but was relaxed when she felt Kendall's hand grab hers, linking their fingers together.

"K-Kendall," she stuttered, her hips beginning to thrust. With his free hand he held her down, massaging her leg in his hand. His tongue swiveled around her opening, finally plunging in as she let out a loud moan. She pulled his hair tightly causing him to moan against her. "Please," she whimpered, needing to release. He removed his hand from her hips and slowly slipped his fingers inside of her as he kissed along her thigh.

"What is it that you need?" he asked her playfully. She groaned at his question, not being able to form words. "Baby, you have to tell me what you want…"

"I want you," she almost shouted. All of this teasing was beginning to get the best of her and she needed him inside of her now. He smiled at her dominance as she all but ripped him up from the floor, kissing him hard. Her hand snaked down his body and gripped his dick making him break the kiss. "You're going to give it to me right?" she asked him rhetorically. Kendall moaned loudly as she stroked him. "Because I really, _really_, need you," she whined. He held her tightly, looking into her eyes to see her smiling at him.

"I love it when you talk like that," he said kissing her. It had taken Casey quite a while to actually speak to Kendall during any intimate times. She had always felt embarrassed to ask him to do things to her, hoping that he could just read her mind. Kendall usually ended up having to coax any desires out of her but those rare occasions where she would take control, made him at a loss for words, always turned him on most. "Enough," he said pulling her hand off of him and lifting her into the air. Casey could sense him becoming impatient but wanted to keep this altercation calm. Before he had a chance to ram into her, she caressed the side of his face, halting any movement.

"Slow," she said almost as a whisper. His grip around her loosened as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly slid into her, both of them moaning loudly at the much needed contact. He pushed in and out of her slowly, loving the feeling of her nails and the hot water moving along his back. Kendall felt her legs tighten around him and her grunts became more high pitch and he could tell she was close.

"Yeah?" he asked her, not being able to form a full sentence, hoping she was close to the edge.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, grasping the back of his neck tightly. He silently thanked her, knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself. Without increasing the speed of his thrusts, he pushed into her harder, feeling the door of the shower begin to shake. "Ken," she moaned, biting his ear lobe, knowing it was one of his kinks. With each thrust, Kendall made sure to grind his pelvic bone against her clit, knowing just a few more plunges would do the trick and get them both where they wanted to be. He felt her chest rise with each breath, each one becoming more shallow than the first and finally he felt her let go. He continued pushing into her as she rode out her orgasm and her spasming around him was enough. She groaned loudly, feeling him release into her and kissed the side of his head, somewhat thanking him. His movements slowed until he wasn't moving anymore, leaving her pinned against the wall, him still inside her.

The water, now lukewarm was the only thing heard over their deep breathing. Kendall locked eyes with Casey and she smiled at him, loving the look she was getting. She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, laughing at the smug, happy look Kendall always had after sex. No matter how slow, rough or crazy the sex was, he always had the same look of happiness and serenity. He pulled out of her and lowered her back to the ground but before he could go away to turn the water off, she hugged him, kissing his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her along with him as they stepped out of the shower. Without breaking contact, Kendall grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her shoulders. She smiled at him and let go, securing it around her torso before looking back up at him.

"Well?" he said with a goofy face, tucking one end of the towel around his waist.

"I'm tired again," she laughed. "It's just a vicious cycle. We eat, fuck and sleep." He laughed loudly as they walked back into the bedroom. "Let's go sit outside," Casey said pulling his hand, dropping her towel to the ground.

"How can I say no to that?" Kendall commented, imitating her, leaving his towel on the floor of their room as they stepped outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as they looked into the ocean. Casey signed contently as Kendall placed a kiss on her neck.

"So, um that was really interesting," she said embarrassed, glad he was standing behind her so he couldn't see her face. "Why'd you do that?" she asked him suddenly. Kendall stood still for a moment, puzzled at what she was asking.

"Do what?"

"I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to do that…" she said ignoring his question and he immediately knew that she was referring to what had happened moments earlier. "Not that I don't want to do it or anything," she said quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"I wanted to," he said simply, turning her around to face him. "And I don't expect you to do it just because I did. If you aren't ready for sex like that, it's okay." She turned away from him and walked inside, grabbing a robe and putting it on. He, again, followed her example and clothed himself, realizing they were about to have a discussion Casey was apprehensive about.

"It doesn't seem fair," she said looking at him.

"Life's not fair," Kendall said in a deep voice, imitating Scar from _The Lion King_. He laughed at his reference but Casey only smiled. "Hey," he pulled her onto the ottoman in front of their bed. "I like making you feel good and I knew that would, well, make you feel good," he smiled. Casey opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger to her lips wanting to finish what he had to say. "And, it makes _me_ feel good to know that you were enjoying it, that's all I need."

"But don't you like it?" she asked him timidly.

"Well yeah," he laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"I've just never put _that_ in my mouth before," she said, "like what if I do it all wrong?"

Kendall smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "You can literally do no wrong when it comes to me. But please, please don't feel obligated to do anything. You and I are obviously on different levels sexually and while I may be more inclined to try new things with you, it'd break my heart if I knew you were uncomfortable trying to please me, alright? There is absolutely no way, ever that you wouldn't be sexy to me, okay? I mean just talking about this kind of stuff with you makes me love you even more." Casey nodded against him, not really knowing what to say. "I promise we can do touristy stuff tomorrow."

"Okay," she looked up at him smiling. "But let's get dressed to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Casey woke up to an empty bed. She looked over to Kendall's side of the bed and saw a note.<p>

_Taking care of a few things, enjoy breakfast. I'll be back by ten. _

_-love you, K_

Casey smiled and stretched, putting on one of Kendall t-shirts before snacking on a bagel that was on a cart that Kendall had obviously specially ordered for the two; packed only with cinnamon rolls and blueberry bagels. She sat down on the patio and waited for her husband to get back. She heard the door open and close quietly and saw Kendall creeping in.

"Oh, you're up," he smiled when he saw her. "How's breakfast?" he asked, proud of himself.

"Perfect, thanks," she said extending her neck in the air wanting a kiss. She placed the rest of her bagel on the table beside her and Kendall reached down and pecked her lips. "Come sit," she patted her lap.

"Babe, I'll crush you," he walked in front of her and knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Yeah but it's a good kind of crushing." He rolled his eyes and sat down on her, leaning back so that his back was pressed against her chest. "You're heavy," she said holding in a breath. Kendall sighed and started to get up but she pulled him back down, "No, no I like it," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso, anchoring him to her. "You smell good," she whispered into his ear, slipping her hands up the front of his shirt, resting them on his stomach.

"You're hands are always fucking cold," Kendall laughed, placing his over hers. She laughed with him and kissed his cheek, loving these moments where nothing was really happening but she was happiest. "Oh, I have a surprise for you." He reached over to the table and pulled up a pamphlet, letting her see it. "Look what we're doing today."

"Whale watching?" she exclaimed, wiggling beneath him, wanting to stand up. "Kendall get up."

"I thought you wanted me to sit here," he asked teasingly. She laughed and tried to push him up but he was too heavy for her.

"Kendall," she whined, wanting to read about what they were doing.

"Fine," he groaned sitting up, tossing the brochure into her lap. "We got the last spot," he told her, "only eight other people are going and it's going to be fucking insane." She was grinning from ear to ear and jumped into his arms.

"I've always wanted to see a whale, oh my god, I have to make sure my camera is charged." She leapt out of his arms and raced inside. "When do we leave?" she shouted.

"As soon as you can be ready, the boat leaves at 11."

"Just give me five seconds," he saw her race past the door half naked, "I'm not putting on makeup and I'm just wearing a tank top," she announced. "Okay let's goooo," she pulled him by the arm. "Wait, do I look okay? I didn't even brush my hair…" she turned around to go back into the room but he stopped her.

"You look beautiful. Just put on a sun hat and we're outta here!" She smiled at him, unsure if he was genuinely excited or just making fun of her.

The drive down to the dock wasn't a long one but Casey felt like time was dragging on forever. "What if we're late Kendall and they leave without us?" she had asked him this question in various ways the entire way and Kendall assured her each time that they wouldn't be late and if they were, the boat would wait for them.

"This thing cost as much as a fucking house payment, they better wait," he scoffed.

"Well we don't have to," Casey said feeling guilty. Kendall had paid for the entire trip himself and it seemed like he was doing this all for her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go," he said raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. Casey couldn't help but smile back, he had an infectious grin. As the two walked up to the boat, they noticed the people they'd be sailing with for the next four hours. An elderly couple, a family of four, and another young couple like them.

"Hello there folks," a man said extending his hand to Kendall. "I'm Captain Will and I'll be taking you out today."

"Hi," Kendall said smiling. "We're Kendall and Casey Schmidt."

"Wonderful," Will said, checking their names off the list. "You two are the last to arrive so I think we'll go ahead and take off now. All aboard everyone!"

Kendall and Casey put on life jackets and sat down across from the family; a nice looking couple, probably in their mid-30s with two children around the age of ten.

"Newlyweds?" the woman asked Casey, smiling.

"How'd you know?" she answered.

"The way the two of you can't seem to get close enough, he looks at you like you're his world."

"That's because she is," Kendall answered kissing Casey's temple.

"I remember when we were like that," the man commented, hugging his wife to him. "John Stevens, this is my wife Rebecca and our two kids, Joshua and Caleb."

"Kendall, and this is my wife, Casey," they all shook hands and engaged in polite conversation. Once Captain Will had anchored the boat, he went along explaining how the day would work.

"Alright, so this is prime time to see whales in action," Will began, "and because of the storm that's coming in, the waves will be a bit more choppy than regular so if you're prone to sea sickness, take your pills now." Casey saw Rebecca and the other young couple take a few pills and she looked at Kendall.

"Do you get seasick?"

"Don't think so," he replied. "Do you?"

"I didn't even think about it…" They both shrugged their shoulders and continued listening.

"In the case that you do become sick, sitting down here," Will pointed to the lower part of the boat where he had been standing, "is the best place to regain your composure until you're ready to head back out. And under no circumstances are you to try and touch the whales or put any part of your body in the water while we're out here, understand? These creatures are massive and are absolutely no way trained to be around people. Safety is my number one priority and I will make you sit below deck if you break any rules, got it?" he said that last part to John and Rebecca, indicating they needed to keep an extra eye on their kids.

For the next forty five minutes, the group watched, anxiously waiting to spot a whale but saw nothing but fish and dolphins. The wind picked up and the waves crashed harder into the boat, repeatedly pushing Casey into Kendall.

"Babe," he said into her ear, "you need to stop groping me like that, there are children around." He kissed the spot on her neck below her ear but was greeted with an unexpected face. "Are you getting sick, Case?" Kendall asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"Fuck, I think so," she said leaning into him. He helped walk her down to where Will had said to sit, hoping that their chance to see a whale wouldn't happen while they were waiting for her to feel better. Casey sat down on a chair across from another young man as Kendall knelt before her. "I don't want you missing those whales," she said trying to laugh. "Take my camera and get me a fucking great picture," she put her camera into his hands and tried to push him away.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," he said sadly.

"I've got company," she motioned to the other man. "Good 'ole…"

"Brock," the man answered trying to smile a little.

"Brock will keep me company." She smiled a weak smile at Kendall who all but rushed back to the bow when he heard the kids screaming and waves crashing, knowing a whale had been spotted. "I had no fucking clue I'd get seasick," Casey said to Brock.

"I knew I would, I was just doing it for my girlfriend," he said motioning to the woman standing with the elderly couple, snapping pictures. "I didn't catch your name?" he said extending a hand.

"Casey," she said quickly, not feeling up to speaking. "Husband," she motioned with her head at Kendall, "honeymoon," she smiled.

"Nice," Brock answered, not really wanting to speak either. The two made eye contact and silently agreed that they'd sit there in silence, not wanting to be the first to puke.

About fifteen minutes later, Casey opened her eyes, feeling much better and saw Brock playing a game on his phone. "I wonder what it is about this section of the boat that makes you feel better," she said laughing.

"I have no fucking clue but I'm happy about it," Brock smiled. "So you're on you honeymoon? You seem kinda young, no offense."

"21," Casey smiled. "But I've know that bitch since I was twelve," she looked over at Kendall to see him helping little Joshua use the binoculars.

"So how'd you know he was the one?" Brock asked leaning forward a little. "Sorry to pry but…" he looked over at his girlfriend and then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box with an engagement ring inside. "I just want to make sure I'm not making a mistake."

"Aw," Casey said smiling. "Um, well honestly it took me until about a year ago to even realize I had feelings for him. But I just know because he's the person I go to sleep dreaming about and the first person in my mind when I wake up. I can't really picture a future that doesn't include him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So how long have you and Casey known each other?" Rebecca asked Kendall.

"Since we were about 12," he answered with a grin. "It took me a while to finally admit to myself that I wanted her but now that I've got her, I'm certainly not letting go."

"Young love," Rebecca sighed. "I can tell that it's going to last between the two of you." Kendall smiled and raised his eyebrows, silently asking her to explain how she could tell. "You're so smitten with one another that even when she's flirting with another man, you don't seem to notice it in the slightest bit," she motioned her head towards where Casey was sitting with Brock, just in time for Kendall to see Casey resting a hand on his shoulder. Casey pulled back and gave Brock a look. One that Kendall knew was a look that she should only be giving him. Within a matter of seconds, he has gone from cool and collective to furious and irrational.

"Uhm, yeah," he said.

Rebecca, obviously aware that she had struck a nerve, tried to take back what she said, "But she isn't really flirting with him, I'm sure they aren't even talking about anything interesting anyway."

"Um, excuse me," Kendall said quietly and went up to find out what Brock and Casey were really talking about. However, when he stood up to join them, Brocks' girlfriend, Jamie, also approached them. "What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked, putting a protective arm around Casey. He wanted Brock to know that there was no way he would weasel his way into Casey's life without a fight.

"Oh, nothing," Casey said. "Did you get any good pictures?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did," Kendall answered, still glaring at Brock. "Let's go look at them." He started to pull Casey with him but she wouldn't budge.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here for a little while more, I'm still not feeling 100% yet." She smiled and rubbed his arm. "But you can go ahead back up there, I'm fine."

"Yeah I'm sure you are," Kendall muttered under his breath, but Casey had heard him. She looked into his eyes and held onto his hand, trying to understand what was wrong but he just rolled his eyes and left her there. After about ten more minutes of watching Casey converse with Brock, Kendall had had enough. He marched up to her and interrupted their conversation, "So, are you going to come and stand with me or talk to this guy all day?"

"It was nice meeting you, Brock," Casey said standing up leading Kendall away to a more secluded part of the ship. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said embarrassed he had made a fool of himself.

"You're acting like a douche," she said staring at him through her sunglasses, not being able to see his eyes either. "What's gotten into you?" she reached up and grabbed his arm but he moved out of her grasp.

"I'm fine," he said coldly, staring out into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Without any luck of seeing any whales, Captain Will decided to take the group back early, also taking into consideration the storm that was blowing in faster than expected.<p>

"Well that sucks," Casey said a bit disappointed. "At least we have time to do something else," she said hopeful.

"I'm actually kind of tired," Kendall said, "I think I'm just going to go back to the room."

"O-okay," Casey replied. She couldn't think of a time Kendall had been too tired to go out, especially since they were on their honeymoon.

After arriving at the dock, Kendall quickly bid goodbyes to John and Rebecca and headed straight for the jeep, ignoring Casey's outstretched arm to hold his hand.

"Casey!" someone called and both Kendall and Casey turned around.

"Brock," she said smiling. He walked up to her and whispered something into her ear and hugged her. "Of course," she hugged him back. Kendall became so furious, he couldn't see straight. He wanted to beat the shit out of Brock right then and there but saw against it considering there were children and police officers around. When Casey joined him in the car, he turned up the radio at almost a deafening volume and sped home. "Are you okay?" Casey shouted over the music.

"Fine," he said back.

"You seem a little upset…"

"Just fucking dandy," Kendall said sarcastically, slamming the power button on the radio. "I mean what the fuck do you think you were doing today with that bitch, Brock? I honestly thought the two of you were going to start fucking on that boat."

Casey stared at him, shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. "You're joking right?" she said laughing. "I can't believe you just said that to me. I'm sitting there, _alone_, trying not to puke my guts out and you're asking me if I was going to fuck a random dude on our honeymoon? Be realistic, Kendall."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you just fucked some guy," he said getting angry but immediately regretting it when he saw Casey's face drop. Kendall knew Casey was still upset with herself or having sex with James so long ago and he promised himself he'd never bring that up during a fight; knowing exactly how it ate at her. Kendall waited, expecting her to start shouting at him, even pounding her tiny fists into his arm, attempting to cause him some sort of physical pain. But what she did was much worse. She looked at him, lips quivering and slowly turned away, hiding as best as she could.

The rest of the drive was silent. Kendall snuck a few glances towards Casey but she had her back towards him. Once valet had taken their car, they both walked towards the elevator, not wanting to be the first to break the silence. Kendall knew he owed her an apology but he didn't want to be the first to cave. He needed to know why Casey was being so flirty with Brock; it was eating him inside remembering how she was looking at him. The doors opened and Kendall stepped inside and pressed the button for their floor but Casey stood in the lobby.

"Um," she spoke up quietly, "I'm actually going to go for a walk or something," she didn't make eye contact with him.

"I'll come with…"

"I kinda just want to be by myself," she slowly brought her eyes to his and the look she omitted caused Kendall's heart to break a little. "I'll be back in an hour, I guess." She turned away from Kendall and started to walk back towards the beach. The elevator doors began to close and Kendall prayed she'd turn around to see him again but as they closed together and she hadn't looked back, he knew he had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope there aren't any horrible spellinggrammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy, part two comes at the end of the week or earlier :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honeymoon Part 2**

* * *

><p>Kendall was quickly pacing around the room. He was debating whether or not to call Casey and beg her to come back. He looked outside and saw that it was still pouring, the winds getting stronger as each minute passed. But he couldn't bring himself to call.<p>

"Dammit Kendall," he said aloud. "Just fucking call her, the rules of fighting are out the window when her safety is in danger." He looked at his watch and noticed she had been gone for only 23 minutes but it felt like hours. "I'm just calling her, I'm fucking doing it." He took his phone out of his pocket and tapped her name on the screen. After the first ring, Kendall felt his pocket vibrating and remembered she had given him her phone when they got on the boat. "Shit," he whispered. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed his jacket from the bed and swung open the door to reveal a soaked Casey.

"Casey," he said quietly, taking in her appearance.

"I didn't have a key," she said softly. Kendall moved aside and brought her in, feeling how cold she was. He started helping her take the wet clothes off but her frame stayed in place halting his intentions. "I can do it myself," she said looking up at him for the first time. Despite how wet she already was, Kendall could immediately tell she had been crying since they parted.

"I was just trying to help," he said stepping away. For the first time in a long time, things were awkward between the two. Kendall knew that he needed to apologize to her but he wasn't sure she'd listen to him. "Casey, I…" he started.

"I'm just going to go take a shower," she quickly slipped into the bathroom and Kendall knew he had about 15 minutes to come up with the world's greatest apology. Knowing he did his best thinking when he was walking, Kendall wrote Casey a quick note and headed out the door, planning on aimlessly roaming around the hotel until he had the right words.

* * *

><p>Kendall stepped out of the elevator and took a deep breath. There was absolutely no way he was going to let something like this hurt him and Casey's relationship. Before he had a chance to turn the corner, a voice stopped him.<p>

"Kendall, hey man," Kendall turned around to be greeted by Brock, the last person he wanted to see. "Where's Casey?"

_Of course you're fucking asking about Casey_, Kendall thought to himself. "Uh she's upstairs."

"Oh well I just wanted to tell you two the good news, Jamie said yes," Brock was beaming.

"Cool," Kendall said without any enthusiasm, unsure what Jamie had agreed to. _I'm sure your girlfriend would love to know you were flirting it up with my wife._

"Yeah and I have Casey to thank for that." Kendall looked at Brock a little confused. "If it wasn't for her explaining how she felt about you and how she just **knew** the two of you would work together, I don't think I would have found the courage to ask Jamie to marry me. Casey briefly told me about what you went through and still ended up together; hell of a story man."

"O-oh, um, yeah," Kendall said letting everything sink in. Not only had he wrongfully accused Casey of cheating but he had done so _while_ she was gushing over him to another man. If he hadn't already felt like complete shit, he definitely did now.

"I would have thought since you two are so much in love you wouldn't be leaving each other's sights," Brock said, almost knowing there was tension between Kendall and Casey.

"Yeah, I guess I should probably get back up to her," Kendall smiled awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Casey stepped into the shower and let the hot water thaw her body out. She sighed deeply, wishing Kendall were with her, holding her close, kissing her lightly. But no. Of course, they were in yet another fight and Casey was left alone, crying.<p>

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered to herself. Casey knew that she and Kendall belonged together but now she was beginning to think they had rushed into things. Maybe it just wasn't a good time in their lives for them to be married. Maybe they should have dated a few more years. Maybe things were moving a bit too quickly. Casey snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the hotel door slam shut. She quickly turned off the water and cursed herself for not remembering to bring in any clothes to change into. Now just wasn't a time she wanted to be caught in a towel, practically naked, around Kendall. After drying off as best as she could, Casey slowly opened the bathroom door to see a set of clothes laid out on the bed, obviously Kendall's doing. She peered her head around the corner and saw Kendall sitting in a chair, intently staring at his phone. He slowly brought up his eyes to hers and she looked away, snatching her clothes from the bed, and leaping back into the bathroom.

"I guess we're doing it that way," Kendall said quietly, setting his phone down. "So, uh I ran into Brock down in the lobby," Kendall said loudly, pretending Casey wasn't upset with him. Casey thought to herself for a minute. Why the hell would Kendall be bringing up Brock right now? She ignored him and continued to get dressed. "Yeah, he said he had some great news…" Kendall stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. Casey, unaware of Kendall's new position, rapidly opened the door to be greeted with a sad face. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. She raised her eyebrows at him, questioning if that's all he was going to say to her. Kendall brought his hand up to her face and rested his forehead against hers. "I should have known you'd never do anything like that to me, Casey. I just don't know what came over me and you **know** I didn't mean what I said right? You know that?" All Casey did was nod. She knew in her heart that Kendall would never deliberately say or do anything to hurt her but it seemed like, lately, his emotions were getting the best of him and she ended up crying.

"I know," she whispered to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked her pulling away so he could look into her eyes.

"I wasn't ever mad, Kendall," she sighed and walked away from him. "I was hurt that you'd think I'd actually consider cheating on you. Especially since we're on our honeymoon. Like did you even think about that? Obviously I've made my choice considering we're married, Kendall. Fucking married." Her voice rose a bit as she stared at him. "I would never, **never** think about anybody else but you." Kendall closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "You know that? Don't you?" she said quietly, appearing right in front of him, holding his hips. "It hurts me so much to think you doubt my feelings for you." She rested her head against his chest.

"I don't," he said barely audible. Casey looked up at him and saw his eyes watering.

"After all we've been through, do you really think I'd let some punk I met on a boat come between us?" They both smiled. "I just can't take you yelling at me. I understand that your feelings were hurt, I get it, believe me, I do. But please, please don't yell at me like that."

"I won't," he said grabbing her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "I promise."

"I don't want you to promise," she said releasing him. He looked at her confused as she smiled, "You look too sexy when you're angry." He let out a light laugh. "I love you."

Kendall didn't say anything but he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard. He backed her towards the bed and gently placed her down. Casey, assuming they were going to engage in passionate make up sex, began taking her shirt off but Kendall grabbed her hands, stopping her. "What?" she asked confused. Kendall, again, didn't say anything but laid down next to her, resting his head on her chest, clutching her to him.

"I just want to hold you," he whispered. Casey's heart swelled as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Okay Kenny," she said quietly, "you can hold me."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the honeymoon, things went smoothly. Kendall and Casey, still smitten with one another, enjoyed their last few days to the fullest, doing anything and everything they could think of. They awoke Friday morning, realizing it was their last full day in Fiji.<p>

"What do you want to do today, love?" Kendall asked her, kissing her bare shoulder. Casey smiled and turned to face him.

"I want to extend our trip," she said grinning. "Once we get back to Los Angeles, you're going to be crazy busy with the show and getting ready for tour, I'll never see you."

"Damnit baby, if I could stay here longer here with you, you know I would," he groaned and turned on to his back. "I'll see you though. I'll see you plenty. We have our house," he looked at Casey smiling. "And you can come on the road with us. And come visit me on set."

"But there won't be any moments like these. Getting to wake up to the sunlight, wrapped up in each other," she sighed. "I like using you as a pillow." Kendall laughed.

"Oh, I have one more surprise for you," he sat up quickly, taking the sheet with him. "Remember yesterday when I went down to use the computers and you couldn't come with me." Casey eyed him suspiciously. "I got my license…to operate hot air balloons." He grinned at her, knowing she had been dying to see Fiji from a bird's eye view.

"Are you serious?" she said running over to him, leaping into his arms.

"Serious as a heart attack," he replied. "Now go put some clothes on and we can take a tour."

* * *

><p>As the guide explained some last minute reminders to Kendall, Casey couldn't help but be a bit nervous that just the two of them were going to be doing this alone. Sure, she trusted Kendall with her life, but did she trust that Kendall knew enough to operate this contraption smoothly? What if something were to go wrong mid-air? Would Kendall be able to keep his cool long enough to keep them alive? Casey rolled her eyes at herself, there's no way Kendall would jeopardize their lives like this unless he had complete faith in himself, and so Casey decided she'd trust him completely.<p>

"Ready?" Kendall said breaking her train of thought. The two of them boarded the basket as the guide tossed in a pair of parachutes. Casey looked quickly down at them and back at Kendall, then back at the guide. "We won't need them babe," Kendall assured her. "It's just a precaution."

"He's right, Miss," their guide spoke up. "We require everyone have parachutes on board just in case. But your husband here scored in the top percentile on his exam. If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about a thing." The man smiled, stepping back from the basket as he gave Kendall a thumbs up.

"Here we go," Kendall said. He ignited the burner and the basket began to lift off the ground. Casey immediately clung to Kendall, not wanting to watch them ascend into the air. "Babe, this is the best part," Kendall said laughing. "We're not even that high up yet."

"Yeah but I'll be fine once we're in the air. I don't like the taking off part." Within a few minutes, Kendall nudged her, causing her to open her eyes. She gasped at her surroundings. "It's beautiful," she whispered to him.

"Yeah you are," he said smiling. She slapped his chest playfully and continued to look out into the water. "I'm glad we could do this," he whispered, holding her against him.

"It's all so amazing being able to see the world from up here, you know," she asked him rhetorically. Kendall's grip on her tightened and she couldn't help but feel so loved and secure. Despite all of the problems Casey knew she was going to have with Kendall, it was moments like these that she knew would make up for all the bad. There wasn't anything in the world Kendall could do to keep her from loving him.

"Do you want to play I Spy?" Kendall said laughing. "I spy…"

"Ladies first," she interrupted him. "I spy…" Casey had an idea pop into her head, "I spy something sexy."

"What?" Kendall said a bit confused, looking over the side of the basket at the beach below. Casey turned around and faced him, laughing at his obliviousness. "Oh," Kendall said catching on, "oh. Hmm, let me see," he pretended to think. "Is it that lady down there?"

"Nope," Casey replied, kissing the base of his next.

"Oh, well," Kendall cleared his throat, "is it uh…uh." Casey began kissing him tenderly, in just the right places, knowing it was driving him crazy.

"I'll give you a hint," she whispered, taking his earlobe in her mouth. Kendall moaned in return. "It's in this basket."

"Yeah," he groaned out. All of this teasing was beginning to get to him but he decided to play it cool, seeing where Casey was going with this. "O-o-obviously it's you."

"Not me," she whispered, raising the hem of his shirt so she could play with his belt.

"Well the only thing left in here is m-me," Kendall stuttered out as Casey palmed him through his shorts.

"Bingo, cowboy," she said kissing his lips lightly. "You know what else I wanna do before we go back to LA?" Kendall gripped onto the edge of the basket, not able to form words. "I wanna get you off in this hot air balloon," she whispered into his hear. Kendall clamped his eyes shut and his breathing became heavy has Casey began to undo his shorts. "Unless you don't want to…" she teased.

"The fuck I don't," Kendall said reaching down to bring her face to his. Moments like these, where Casey initiated something sexual with him, drove him absolutely mad. "Baby, I don't know if we can fuck in an air balloon," Kendall tried to lighten the mood, mostly so he could calm himself down.

"You just make sure we don't crash and I'll worry about the fuckin' okay?" She smirked at him and it took every ounce of self-control that Kendall had to not come right there. Casey unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his shorts, leaving just enough room for her to slip her hand inside his boxers. "Damn Kendall, you're already hard?" she asked him, laughing a little.

"You did it," he responded breathlessly.

"Damn right I did," she muttered. As she began stroking him, Kendall had to release his grip from her so that he could steady himself. "I like when you're like this, at my mercy. I could make you do or say anything." Kendall moaned in agreement. "Say that I'm better at Wii Sports than you. And that you cheated that one time we were playing archery and you beat me." Kendall opened up his eyes and looked at her.

"I didn't fucking cheat…" Casey gripped him tightly, "I cheated. I cheated on everything and you're the best," Kendall said quickly

"Well gosh, if you really say so," she said laughing as Kendall pulled her in for a kiss.

Casey's movements began to speed up and Kendall threw his head back, a tale sign he was close. Just as he was about to come, Casey stopped and removed her hands from inside his shorts. "What are you…?" Kendall stopped speaking when he saw Casey kneeling before him, eyes glued to his.

"I'm going to try this, okay?" she asked him, more so asking herself.

"Babe, no, we don't have to do this here," Kendall tried to stand her up but she placed her hand firmly on his hips. She undid his pants the rest of the way, letting them drop to his ankles. As she slid down his boxers, she exhaled, causing Kendall to moan a little at her breath hitting him. She grasped him again, this time realizing what she was going to have to do. She kissed the skin on his hips as Kendall mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He knew Casey was out of her comfort zone but damnit was he thrilled for the pleasure that was about to come. He moved some of the hair out of her face and threaded his fingers into it. She looked up at him as she took the tip into her mouth and Kendall lost it. "Oh fuck Casey," Kendall moaned. She began to suck him off, moving her hands up and down the places her mouth couldn't reach. Kendall finally found the strength to look back down at her and saw her eyes clamped shut. "Baby look at me," he cooed, she slowly opened them up, "you look so fuckin' sexy like this." She hummed around him, popping her lips off the tip.

"I love you," she said to him.

"God damnit do I love you," Kendall replied breathlessly. It didn't take much more of Casey's mouth before Kendall was moaning her name, thrusting hips involuntarily. She milked him through his orgasm and slowly stood up, a bit in shock at what she had just done. Kendall, realizing the look on her face, quickly tucked himself back into his briefs and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey," he smiled at her and she fake smiled back.

"You forgot your shorts," she said laughing, bending down to pull them back up his legs, fastening his belt back.

"You didn't have to do that," he wrapped his arms around her waist as she put all her weight against him. Casey brought her hands up to his chest, tracing the markings on his t-shirt.

"It's not like you could just leave your shorts around your ankles, Kendall. People might get the wrong idea about me…" Kendall knew she was making jokes, trying to change the subject and avoid talking about her feelings.

"Casey…"

"I wanted to try it," she said quietly, more interested in the pattern she was making. He nudged her with his arms and she looked up at him. "I didn't really know what to do and it's not like I had anyone else to ask or something. I mean, I texted Nicole the other day but she couldn't really help…" Kendall cut her off with a kiss.

"I don't want you to have to ask people for help when it comes to our relationship, Case," he said sternly, but sweet enough Casey knew he wasn't upset with her. "Especially when **I'm** right here."

"Yeah, well what if I messed it up? Up until like, junior year, I thought a blow job actually required **blowing** on a penis." Kendall laughed quietly. "I didn't want to mess it up for you and I know that one girl you dated your senior year had the perfect mouth, or whatever you said. How can I compete with that?"

"Babe, you've already won the race," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "There's no one else in this world that could compete with you." She looked up at him and his eyes gave her all the confidence she needed. Casey knew that Kendall loved her with all his heart, but there was always something deep down, that made her feel insecure with him sexually. "Okay, I have no idea where we are," Kendall said looking out into the island.

"Oh my god," Casey said, more alerted that they would be stranded in the air for days.

"I'm just kidding," Kendall said releasing her so he could change the course of the balloon. "You're my forever, okay?" he looked at her from across the basket and grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kendall seemed to be extremely happy for the rest of the day, constantly smiling at everyone. The times where Casey knew he would have usually been annoyed or angry, Kendall just shrugged it off as nothing and would kiss her. It didn't seem like there was anything that could rain on his parade.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" Casey smiled at him.

"I got head today," he winked. Casey immediately started blushing and he reached across the table to hold her hand. "I don't want to pressure you or anything but," he paused and looked around, "I fucking **love** blow jobs."

"Kendall!" she snapped at him.

"I can't stop it though. Like I can't even remember the last time I had one, and I figured that you just wouldn't be into giving them so I kinda accepted that, you know that I'd never have one again. But damn. When I saw you on your knees like that, **knowing** what you were going to do. Fuck I got so excited. I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" he asked, temporarily ignoring his bliss.

"No, you didn't," she answered smiling.

"Damn baby," he sat back in his chair and stared at her. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

After the couple had finished dinner, they walked hand in hand along the beach, trying to take in their last few hours in Fiji. Casey clung to Kendall tightly, thinking about how when they'd return to LA, she'd have to finish school and he'd begin vigorous rehearsals for tour, only seeing him maybe a few hours a day.

"You okay?" he asked her. Casey was unaware they had stopped walking and she stood still, nails clenched into Kendall's arm.

"Oh, sorry," she said releasing him, turning her head away.

"You didn't answer my question," he stepped in front of her and took her hands into his. "Tell me what's going on in that little head of yours. You're not regretting what you did earlier?" he asked her concerned.

"No," she laughed, "unlike you, my mind isn't constantly on blow jobs." He let out a deep breath, relieved. "I was just thinking about how things are going to be when we're back in LA. I have school to finish and you'll be whisked away by the guys. It'll be like before and, I don't know, I guess I got spoiled this week and a half getting to see you 24/7."

"Babe, it'll still be like that," she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay I guess we won't be together all the time but that doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you every second of every day. Yeah, I'm going to be stoked for tour and getting to perform again but it's going to be twice as hard knowing I won't get to come home to you every night and that we'll be in different states. But you'll come out on the road with us when you can."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"No it wasn't a question," he interrupted. "You'll be with me in that cramped little bunk whenever you don't have something going on at that kick ass bakery you're going to start. I know you're worried about separation and missing each other but babe, our whole relationship has been like that. If we can make it through what we went through the last year, I'm pretty fucking positive a little 3 month tour isn't going to ruin anything." He smiled and kissed her. "You know there's a period when things will slow down and I'll be home with you the whole time, just hanging out. Maybe we can talk about things and think about starting a family or something." A huge smile formed on Casey's face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "But we have all the time in the world. Now that I have you, I definitely want to keep you and we can just see how things fall into place, you know?" Casey kept smiling. The thought of her and Kendall having children together was always something that made her smile but it was one of the first times Kendall had actually mentioned it himself. "Let's head back up to the room, our flight leaves at 6 tomorrow morning." Casey interlocked fingers with him, still grinning like an idiot. "You're still thinking about what I said about a family, aren't you?" He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumb.

"It's hard for me not to Kendall," she said a little embarrassed.

"We could go practice," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Just so that we know for sure how to make a baby." Casey laughed loudly and jumped on to his back as Kendall sprinted off for their room.

* * *

><p><strong>They're having a baby so soon, it's not even funny. Soo excited for Daddy Kendall!<strong>


End file.
